7 princes in my house
by Jimin's Dream
Summary: bagaimana bisa mereka datang kerumahku! BTS ALL MEMBER


Seven Princes in my house

.

.

Jam tiga sore, waktunya Jimin dan Jungkook pergi mencari jamur dihutan. Mereka biasanya ditemani oleh kakak tertua mereka, Kim Namjoon. Tapi, karena dia sedang sibuk mengurus masalah di istana, jadi Jimin dan Jungkook pergi tanpa kakaknya dan itu tanpa izin. Seorang pangeran tidak boleh keluar begitu saja dari istana tanpa pantauan. Itu bisa menjadi masalah besar.

Tempat biasa, hutan pinus. Mereka mencari jamur ungu dan biasanya akan tumbuh setiap sore hari. Jungkook mencarinya disebelah selatan dan Jimin mencari di sebelah timur. Mereka sangat menyukai pertualangan.

Jimin, 15 tahun, anak kesayangan sang ibunda karena dia anak yang paling imut dan manis. Jungkook, 13 tahun, anak kesayangan sang raja karena kepintarannya yang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dibanding pangeran yang lain.

"hyung, aku cari disebelah sana ya?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menunjukkan arah tempat yang dia maksud.

"gak boleh, nanti ada apa-apa aku yang disalahkan. Gak boleh" larang Jimin sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"ck!"

Jungkook mulai sedikit merungut karena izinnya ditolak oleh sang hyung. Keranjang yang berisi jamur itu dilemparnya hingga bertaburan isinya. Dia juga menggesek-gesek kakinya ketanah ngambek. Jimin yang tadinya cuek jadi gak tenang karenanya.

"ya udah, ayok. Tapi sebentar aja" kata Jimin sambil menggandeng Jungkook. Jungkook kembali ceria serta membawa keranjang kosong yang dia lempar tadi.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari hutan pinus.

Jungkook menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk diatas tebasan pohon sebagai alasnya. Dia menyuruh Jimin untuk istirahat dan memperhatikannya saja. Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Jungkook. Walaupun dia adalah anak bungsu tapi sifatnya menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pelindung bagi kakak-kakaknya.

"Jungkook-ah, sebentar lagi kita pulang ya. Jangan sampai namjoon hyung tau" nasehat Jimin.

Memang tidak lama, mereka kembali lagi kekerajaan.

Diperjalanan, mereka dihadang oleh dua orang berpakaian hitam dengan wajah yang ditutupi topeng. Mereka membawa samurai dibelakang punggungnya. Jungkook dan Jimin kaget dan melangkah mundur. Jimin yang memposisikan dirinya didepan Jungkook, memberi perlindungan sebagai kakak.

"si.. siapa kalian?" Tanya Jimin

"diamlah pangeran. Kami hanya ingin membawamu ketempat yang indah saja. Hihii!" kata salah satu seorang penjahat.

"pergi ! atau aku panggil ayahku!" teriak Jimin. Penjahat-penjahat itu makin mendekat saat dua kakak beradik ini melangkah mundur karena takut.

"ckckck… sang raja bahkan tidak tau kalian disini, bagaimana kau akan memanggilnya anak kecil? Hahah!" kata salah satunya lagi.

Penjahat itu ternyata memulai penyerangan, mereka menutup wajahnya kakak beradik itu dengan kain yang sudah diberi obat bius. Korban masih belum menyerah, mereka masih membela diri dengan memukul-mukul tangan si penjahat.

Jungkook, dia sudah lebih dulu tertidur dan penjahat yang lain memasukkannya kedalam karung.

Jimin masih bertahan, terus memukul-mukul, menendang-nendang, serta berteriak. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Dia mulai melemah dan tertidur.

Penjahat-penjahat itu pun berhasil membuat mereka bermimpi dalam tidur. Misi mereka berhasil mencuri anak-anak raja.

.

.

"WOII!"

Sebuah suara datang dari belakang mereka. Suaranya sangat kuat dan mengerikan. Penjahat-penjahat itu memutar balik tubuh mereka. Mereka masih terpaku tanpa bergerak melihat siapa sosok itu. Penjahat itu saling menatap lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahah! Lihat siapa yang datang? Pahlawan atau bocah? Hahaha" penjahat itu terus tertawa tanpa melepas karung yang digendongnya.

"lepaskan itu!" kata sosok misterius itu.

"hey bocah. Bicaralah lebih sopan kepada yang lebih tua" penjahat itu mulai terbawa suasana.

"memang kalian siapa sampai aku harus sopan, hah? Kalian hanyalah pencundang kelas bawang, cuih!" kata sosok itu sambil memijak lumat ludahannya tersebut.

"kurang ajar!" penjahat itu melepaskan tangkapannya dan menyerang sosok yang misterius itu.

"hehe.." tawa sosok itu dan memulai menyerang balik penjahat itu.

Malam telah tiba, angin malam dimusim dingin memang paling menakutkan. Dinginnya bisa membuat darahmu beku bahkan mati. Itu baru angin apalagi yang lain.

Jungkook dan Jimin terbangun dari tidur panjang mereka. Jungkook mengucek-ucek matanya lelah karena lama terlelap. Sadar bahwa dia bukan berada dikamarnya, dia menangis dengan kencangnya. Membuat sang kakak juga ikut terbangun.

"hah?! Jung.. kook. Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin lalu memeluk Jungkook agar dia tenang.

Dihelusnya kepala Jungkook dengan penuh sayang, dia memang harus begitu karena Jungkook hanya adik satu-satunya yang ia punya.

Jimin melihat kesekelilingnya, rumah gubuk dengan sebuah lilin disamping tempat tidur yang mereka tempati. Dia turun dari sana serta membawa Jungkook bersamanya. Dia menyuruh Jungkook untuk diam agar tidak ketahuan sang penjahat. Tapi tau dari ini adalah gubuk penjahat?

"ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak Jimin mengendap-ngendap.

"hey, kalian. Berhenti" Jungkook dan Jimin terhentak mendengar suara itu. Mereka berhenti dan terduduk karena takut akan penjahat-penjahat tadi. Jungkook kembali menangis tapi kali ini dia menutup mulutnya sendiri. Jimin memeluk erat Jungkook dan menutup erat matanya.

"hey? Sudah sadar ya rupanya?" Tanya yang berteriak tadi.

Jimin membuka matanya sebelah dan melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Dia membuka kedua matanya tapi tetap ditempatnya.

"siapa kamu? Apa kamu penjahat tadi? Aku mohon jangan bunuh adikku. Dia anak baik." Pinta Jimin dan meneteskan air mata.

Sosok yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya bingung. Dia membantu Jimin dan Jungkook berdiri, membawa mereka kembali kedalam gubuk itu.

"tenang, aku bukan penjahat ulung tadi kok" katanya. Jungkook tetap menempel erat dibelakang Jimin. Jimin mulai merasa sedikit aman, mungkin. Dia mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"benarkah?" Tanya Jimin memperjelas.

"hm. Lihat. Aku masih kecil seperti kalian, lihat. Mana mungkin aku orang jahat" kata sosok yang duduk dihadapan Jimin dengan baju coklat penuh kotoran itu.

"bisakah aku percaya?"

"aku letakkan pisau dilaci meja itu, kau bisa membunuhku jika kau tidak percaya padaku. Lagipun, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini." Katanya

"baiklah. Tapi sebaiklah kita berkenalan dulu. Namaku Jimin dan ini adikku Jungkook, kami adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Bang." Ramah Jimin.

"aku Taehyung, aku hanya anak sebatang kara dan aku tidak tau siapa orangtuaku."

"baiklah, sekarang kita berteman." Mereka berjabat tangan dan tersenyum bersama.

"ahh, aku rasa aku harus pulang" kata jimin

"rumahmu dimana?" Tanya taehyung

"rumahku? Kamu tidak tau? Kamu tau rumah besar berwarna putih dibelakang hutan pinus?" heboh jimin

"…. Istana?"

"benar. Aku dan jungkook adalah pangeran dari sana. Apa kau tau jalan kesana?" Tanya jimin

"aku tau" kata taehyung yakin.

Tbc

Xxx

Thnx for read


End file.
